bancytoonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Plushies take California
The Plushies take California is a 1995 American-Hungarian 24-minute traditionally-animated short film filmed in CinemaScope widescreen and produced by McMouser Animation Studios (later called "McMouser Filmworks Animation" in Early 2014), only this time, not only it was McMouser Animation Studios' second film photographed in CinemaScope widescreen, preceding after the 1990 "Bancy and Pals" theatrical cartoon "Mike and Michelle's Surprise Guest", which was released theatrically on 35mm/70mm motion picture film stock types in Standard Format 35mm Theaters with Disney Studios' 1995 40th Anniversary reissue of "Lady and the Tramp" and in Large Format 70mm/65mm Theaters with Disney Studios' 1995 reissue of "Sleeping Beauty" during the Holiday season (since MGM/UA executives realized that "Chitty Chitty Bang Bang" was 145 minutes too long to have this short film placed in front of it) but it also featured Tom in "Chuck Jones" form from Chuck Jones' portion of "Tom and Jerry" cartoons from 1963 through 1967, Curdie from the Hungarian-Welsh-British traditionally-animated feature film "The Princess and the Goblin", and the "BancyTOON Animals" as Plushies along with the "BancyTOON Humans" as the exact same human cartoon counterparts as themselves in the previous late 1980's/90's "Bancy" cartoons. However, Michael Igafo-Te'o the new owner of McMouser Animation Studios, later called "McMouser Filmworks Animation" during Summer 2014, has announced plans for a "21st Anniversary" reissue of this classic 24-minute traditionally-animated short film in its digitally-restored CinemaScope widescreen format and in 1080p high definition, as already done with state-of-the-art digital restoration technology for Current Blu-Ray/DVD release by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment, but exclusively in theaters and IMAX in all 35-millimeter and 65-millimeter motion picture film stock with the 10th Anniversary Large Format/Digital 3D reissue of Disney & PIXAR's "Cars" during Summer 2016, as it was being converted to Digital 3D using the "2D-to-Stereoscopic 3D" duplicating process by George Lucas' "Industrial Light and Magic" visual effects company for both Theaters and IMAX theaters but the original 2D version is kept for the 2D version of "Cars" Production Notes After, Preston Igafo-Te'o, Sr. and his son, Preston, Jr., saw "The Princess and the Goblin" at the "BancyPLEX Mousie Mall Cinema 10" in South BancyVille, California during Early June 1994, they got an idea for a traditionally-animated 24-minute theatrical short film that will be filmed in CinemaScope widescreen unlike the fact that "The Princess and the Goblin" was photographed in 1.33:1 full screen for VHS release and cropped in 1.85:1 widescreen for theatrical release and "letterbox laserdisc" release, Preston, Jr. explained "Hey! What About Those Hungarian Animators that made that film?" then his dad, Preston, Sr. got an idea; They wrote a letter to a Hungarian animation studio dubbed "Pannonia Film Company" based in the city of Budapest as Preston, Jr. writes in American English and Preston, Sr. translates the letter in Hungarian language by computer before it was printed and sent to the Pannonia Film Studio by air mail first class. (They wanted their "talking plushie" featurette to be animated in U.S.A. by Preston Igafo-Te'o, Sr. and Son and by Chuck Jones Film Productions and will be co-animated in Europe by an elite team of Hungarian animators!) The Animation Style, employed by all three American-Hungarian animation studios, were inspired by the Hungarian animated feature film of the 1980's entitled in American English as "The Little Fox" which was created and directed by Hungarian animator Atilla Dargay and was based on the Hungarian children's novel and, in the suggestions of Preston Igafo-Te'o, Sr. and his son, Preston Igafo-Te'o, Jr., in order to "mock" Atilla Dargay's animation style, this time, combined with Chuck Jones' animation style, Preston, Sr. and Son's team of animators that were hired to do part-time work for McMouser Animation Studios (besides their actual jobs at Walt Disney Feature Animation and Film Roman and, yes, Hanna-Barbera) studied the animation from Preston, Jr.'s 1987 VHS Tape copy of "The Little Fox" which was recorded off of Nickelodeon by VHS Recorder/Player machine and the character designers were Preston Igafo-Te'o, Jr. in the "Bancy" Unit, Eric Goldberg (whom Eric Goldberg was given a fake name in Chuck Jones' animation studio known as "Claude Raynes" by none other than Stephen A. Fossati circa Early 1993) and Hungarian animator Atilla Dargay from Hungary's "Pannonia Film Company". The Animation, in Preston Igafo-Te'o, Sr.'s suggestions in the name of his son, Preston, Jr., has to be photographed in CinemaScope widescreen. So, after the storyboard reel was approved by BancyTOON Studio executives during the last of McMouser Animation Studios' "Pre-1998" deal with MGM/UA, they a lot of animating, in-betweening, clean-up, digital ink and paint for McMouser Animation Studios' Southern California Headquarters by U.S. Animation, Inc., (later merged with Canada-based "Toon Boom Technologies, Inc." during 1996) Xerography and Cel Painting by Chuck Jones Film Productions (using the state-of-the-art Xerox cel photocopying process and acetate "cels", Cartoon Colour Company's "Cel-Vinyl" paints and, like the previous traditionally-animated McMouser Animation Studios films of the Mid-1980's and Early 1990's, a familiar palette of other vinyl-acrylic animation cel paints, this time, under the "Art Color Products" brand, although what Preston, Sr. and his son, Preston, Jr. both mentioned both Californian brands of animation cel paints under a different, "traditional hand-drawn animation"-friendly name known as "Animator's Quick-Drying Vinyl House Paints" However, Michael Igafo-Te'o calls his acrylic paint color palette all from Cartoon Colour's "Cel-Vinyl" paints and Michaels' "Craft Smart" fast-drying/water-based acrylic paints as "Animator's Quick-Drying Vinyl House Paints" as of Early May 2015 for "animator's sake"!) and "trace and paint services" for Hungary's "Pannonia Film Company" was done by McMouser Animation Studios' "London" unit, based in Croydon, England, (And already Established In 1988) dubbed "McMouser Animation London Limited", (using the same acetate cels as the ones employed by "Chuck Jones Film Productions" and "Rapidograph" technical pens whose refillable ink cartridges actually run on opaque/water-based "Rapidograph" india ink and the same use of acetate cels, the use of Cartoon Colour's "Cel-Vinyl" paints along with the use of "Art Color Products"-brand vinyl-acrylic animation cel paints, this time, compared with a the use of Chromacolour-brand "triacetate" cels and Chromacolour-brand "resin-acrylic" animation cel paints) and Animation Rostrum Camera Services from both "London" and "Chuck Jones" units, Post-Production began starting with the film processing, Moviola editing and negative cutting by McMouser Animation Studios' "California" and "London" units before the finished cut on each separate roll of 35mm motion picture film stock, one from Chuck Jones and that from London, were completed with the digitally inked-and-painted "Bancy Unit" animation into a "final cut" before Post-Production began. Most of the hand-drawn animation was provided in America by South BancyVille, California-based "McMouser Animation Studios" and by Burbank, California-based "Chuck Jones Film Productions" while Hungary's "Pannonia Film Company" only produced 9 minutes and 20 Seconds of hand-drawn animated footage. (the first 5 minutes and 12 seconds for the "Shark-Bait attack" sequence only 1 minute and 2 seconds for one entire scene involving "Bancy's Nightmare" and the last 4 minutes and 5 seconds of footage for one entire sequence involving "Bancy and the other plushies and the surprise visit from Curdie") Before the "composite print" of the 24-minute CinemaScope widescreen cartoon was dubbed in more than 12 languages, (including in Hungarian, in French, in Finnish, in German, in Czech and even in Russian) The Sound Effects editors used their portion of Classic Disney Animation Sound Effects (originally recorded for the Disney studios by James "Jimmy" MacDonald) combined with Warner Bros. Classic Cartoon Sound Effects (originally recorded by editor Treg Brown) and some of the Hanna-Barbera studio's very own and some "1990's Feature Animation" sound effects as part of the Sound Effects Editing and ADR Dubbing. They've also used Instrumental Music Tracks from James Horner's score for the "Sharptooth Attack and The Earthquake" sequence in Don Bluth's "The Land Before Time" for the entire scene involving the attack of Shark-Bait the villainous stray rat and for Mama Plushie's climatic battle against Shark-Bait and, thus, James Horner's score for the "Sharptooth Attack and The Earthquake" sequence in "The Land Before Time" was heard once again, this time, near the end of James Horner's exact same dramatic score used in a different sequence involving "Bancy's Nightmare", Oliver Wallace's score for Lady's conversation with Jock and Trusty about her owners "acting strange" in "Lady and the Tramp" for the scene where Plush Bancy talks to Tom Cat, George Bruns' score for Merlin and Arthur Wart's outing in "The Sword in the Stone" for one entire scene involving "Curdie talks to The Plushie Boys", another George Bruns score track for Aurora/Briar Rose's conversation with her forest animal friends (after the musical number, "I Wonder") in "Sleeping Beauty" for when Mike and Michelle have a good conversation before Michelle kisses Mike on the mouth and James Horner's score for the "Dinosaur Parents find their children missing" aspect in "The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island" for the scene where Bancy and The Other Plushies hurry to run to the inside of the Patterson Family minivan's back just in time before the minivan hatchback door closes and its engine starts. Like the 1983 MGM/UA Family Christmas Film "A Christmas Story", the narrating voice of Plush Bancy as an Adult was provided by the late Jean Shepherd which was his only animated film role with McMouser Animation Studios before Jean Shepherd's death on October 16th, 1999 one year after McMouser Animation Studios ended their "Pre-1998" deal with MGM/UA Communications during Spring 1998. Shark-Bait the Mouse later reappears in the 2010 BancyToon Feature Film Bancy's Canadian Adventure again as the main antagonist. Shark-Bait has also been redesigned to look simular to Professor Ratigan from the Great Mouse Detective. In Bancy's Canadian Adventure, Shark-Bait is defeated by Detective Lawrence Walker Sr from the Bad Slackers graphic novels after taking over Canada as Prime Minister until the real Prime Minister Stephen Harper returns from vacation. Plot Summary During June 1994, The Plushie Mouse Boys (Bancy, Wally, Streaky (later called Frank in the 2010's) and little Percy) are with their Mama Plushie and their owner is Mike Patterson and The Plush Mouse Boys' caretaker and right-hand bodyguard is Plush Reggie (based on Reggie Thames Jaguar) and Bancy wants to see a Hungarian-Welsh-American feature film entitled "The Princess and the Goblin". Unfortunately during Moving Day, "The Princess and the Goblin" was immediately sold out on June 23rd, 1994 to make room for Walt Disney Feature Animation's "The Lion King" by its premiere at cinemas from America to overseas in all International Countries on June 24th, 1994 (including Jefferson City, Missouri's "MousiePLEX Jefferson City Cinema 10" and Pasadena, California's "MousiePLEX Pasadena 18 Cinema) which already became "The Highest-Grossing Traditionally Animated Feature Film of 1994". Then, later back at home, a fiendish stray rat named Shark-Bait attacks some of the plushies in Mike's bedroom while The Patterson Family have started packing up to move from their old home in Jefferson City, Missouri to their new home in Pasadena, California (Mike's studio basement pad and all) same time as Michelle's family are moving to Pasadena as well. Suddenly, during Mama Plushie's climatic battle against Shark-Bait, the menacing stray rat kills her using Mike's crow-quill fountain pen whose pen nib is "Impenetrable" just like other Fountain pen nibs (only showing the "silhouette animation" of the attack, although "poly-fiber" teddy bear stuffing, from inside the innards of a modern plushie, was shown instead of actual "blood and gore") but, after Shark-Bait is defeated as he was captured alive in a cage set by the Jefferson City Pest Control Department, Mama Plushie dies, much to the sadness and tears of the six plushies (Bancy, Wally, Streaky, Percy, Toby and Reggie) as they mourn for their loss. The next morning, Bancy, who was almost done with being sad, (after the death of his Mama Plushie the previous night) talks to Tom the Cat, who is in the Finkle family home although Tom is given a bowl of milk by Michelle which Tom gladly accepts, and, thus, Tom realizes that Bancy's human family and his Plushie family are already packing for their moving day. Then, after The Patterson-Finkle Families have packed their stuff to move to Pasadena, (including that Michael's animation supplies and used 16mm Animation Camera Table were stuffed in crates before being loaded on one of The Patterson-Finkle Families' rented U-Haul moving trucks) Reggie, who was also feeling sorry for Mama Plushie after her death back on the "June 24th, 1994 accident," reluctantly became the five plushies' newly adopted adult guardian and, after the six plushies running towards the Patterson family minivan, they were taken into it as Mike is in the "driver's cockpit" with his mother, his ten-and-a-half-year old sister sister Melanie in the backseat with her Dad and the plushies themselves in the back with the luggage containing clothes, to-go containers of snack foods, a 24-pack of bottled water and two 12-can packs of Diet Coke, (one 12-can pack caffeinated for breakfast and the other 12-can pack caffeine-free for dinner) Then, The Two-and-a-Half Days have passed and, after Plush Bancy woke up from a terrible nightmare involving Curdie's unwanted death and is calmed with some carbonated soft drinks in cups as he and Toby were to share one cup just like another cup for Reggie and Percy and even one for Wally and Streaky, The Six Plushies and The Patterson-Finkle Families have reached their destination to their new homes at The Pasadena Condo Park as Neighbors and The Plushie Mouse Boys and Reggie are happy at their new home. While work began on turning the Patterson family's new basement into the new home to "Patterson Studios", (well, Mike Patterson's independent family-owned small animation studio/bedroom hybrid area) after Reggie was telling a scary story about Bancy's nightmare, the scary story was interrupted when Curdie, who appears as Bancy's figment of his imagination and is the size of an actual pet fancy mouse, falls into a cardboard box labeled "Mike's Drawing Pencils - NEW and USED", Curdie talks to Bancy and he apologizes to him for his failure to catch the movie Curdie starred in back in his old home in Missouri which Curdie gladly accepts when he said "Mistakes Happen, American Plush Green Mouse but, actually, my movie is currently being released in America onto VHS tapes and on Region One Laserdiscs" then Bancy and the five plushies decide that they have forgotten about the "June 24th, 1994 accident" except that they remember their beloved Mama Plushie from the past in their own memories even though Mama Plushie's in "Plush Heaven" above the skies. However, near the end of the film, The Plushie Mouse Boys and Reggie celebrated their "Welcome to Pasadena" Party with The Pattersons and The Finkles with leftover Diet Coke and newly-delivered gluten-free Pizza from the Pasadena Pizza Company's "Pasadena Condo Park" Location outside its Ticket Redemption Arcade/Pizza Parlor/Indoor Soft-Contained Tube Playground-hybrid location (formerly a "ShowBiz Pizza Place" restaurant) and they lived a good life in Pasadena ever after. Credits Produced and Directed by: PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O, JR. (Bancy Unit) CHUCK JONES (Chuck Jones Unit) ATILLA DARGAY (Budapest Studio) Written for the Screenplay by: PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O, JR. (American English Language Script - CREDITED) IRENE MECCHI (American English Language Script - CREDITED) TIBOR HERNADI (American English-to-Hungarian Language Translation Only - UNCREDITED) JOZSEF NEPP (American English-to-Hungarian Language Translation Only - UNCREDITED) Storyboard Sketches: PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O, JR. JOE RANFT LARRY LEKER KEVIN LIMA Character Designers: PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O, JR. (Bancy Unit) ERIC GOLDBERG (Chuck Jones Unit - as Claude Raynes) ATILLA DARGAY (Budapest Studio) Voice Characterizations: JEAN SHEPHERD as The Narrator/Adult Plush Bancy JONATHAN TAYLOR THOMAS as Plush Bancy (Jonathan Taylor Thomas was the voice of "Young Simba" for Disney's "The Lion King" which became "The Highest-Grossing Traditionally Animated Feature Film of 1994") TONY POPE as Plush Wally (impersonating Goofy) JIM CUMMINGS as Plush Streaky (impersonating Tigger) and Moving Truck Rental Guy No. 2 TARA CHARENDOFF as Plush Percy and Moving Truck Rental Lady No. 1 CHARLIE ADLER as Plush Toby (impersonating Buster Bunny) RODGER BUMPASS as Plush Reggie T. Jaguar (impersonating Squidward but Reggie has a good, gentle attitude) JUNE FORAY as Mama Plushie (a Blue-furred plush mouse but her voice impression is similar to that of the title flying squirrel from the Rocky and Bullwinkle cartoon series) RICHARD KIND as Tom the Cat (from the "Tom and Jerry" cartoons but in Chuck Jones' animation style that was used in Chuck Jones' portion of "Tom and Jerry" cartoons from 1963 to 1967) and Ticket Kiosk Guy DAVID KAUFMAN as Mike Patterson and Curdie (Mike is impersonating Michael J. Fox while Curdie is impersonating a British teenage boy character) JANET WALDO as Michelle Finkle (impersonating Judy Jetson) FRANK WELKER as SharkBait the Killer Rat (the main short-lived antagonist of the 24-minute short film that was jealous of Plush Mice including Mama Plushie during their climatic battle - Mixed "Tyrannosaurus Rex"/"Lion" Vocal Effects Only) B.J. WARD as Mike and Michelle's Mom KATHE SOUICE as Moving Truck Rental Lady No. 2 ROB PAULSEN as Mike and Michelle's Dads and Moving Truck Rental Guy No. 1 Voice Casting by PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O, SR. Dialogue Recorded at: TODD-AO HOLLYWOOD STUDIOS Animation Production Services provided by: McMOUSER ANIMATION STUDIOS Animation Director: PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O, SR. Directing Animators: (Bancy Unit) PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O, JR. and CHRISTIE IGAFO-TE'O DAVID BLOCK and CHRIS BAILEY JAMES LOPEZ and BRAD BIRD Inbetweeners: (Bancy Unit) MICHAEL McMOUSER, JR. and ADRIAN RATWALLER and JEFF PIDGEON Clean-Up Animators: (Bancy Unit) EUGENE McMOUSER and CLARICE RATWALLER and CHRIS BUCK Color Model Development Sketches for both "cel painting" references for "Chuck Jones Film Productions" and "electronic ink & paint" references for "U.S. Animation, Inc." provided by: PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O, JR. (UNCREDITED) Background Painters: (Bancy Unit) PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O, SR. and DEANNA McMOUSER Animation/B.G. Scanning, Electronic Ink & Paint and Digital Compositing by: (Bancy Unit) U.S. ANIMATION, INC. Additional Animation Production Services by: CHUCK JONES FILM PRODUCTIONS Executive Producers for Chuck Jones Film Productions: LINDA JONES-CLOUGH and STEPHEN A. FOSSATI Directing Animators: (Chuck Jones Unit) ERIC GOLDBERG (as Claude Raynes) and TOM MOZZACCO (as Tom Mozzocco) RICH MOORE and BOB SCOTT RALPH E. NEWMAN and DAVID SILVERMAN Inbetweeners: (Chuck Jones Unit) TOM SITO and SCOTT T. PETERSEN DAN POVENMIRE and BUTCH HARTMAN LARRY LECHILTER and BARRY BUNCE Clean-Up Animators: (Chuck Jones Unit) SUSAN GOLDBERG and NIK RANIERI (as Irene Arkin) DARRELL VAN CITTERS (as Darrell V. Citters) and TONY FUCILE MICHAEL SURREY and BILL BERG Color Model Designers: (Chuck Jones Unit) MAURICE NOBLE and LINDA JONES-CLOUGH Xerographic Process Operators: (Chuck Jones Unit) DARYL CARTENSEN and LINDA JONES-CLOUGH and ROBIN POLICE Cel Painters: (Chuck Jones Unit) TINA PRICE and DARYL CARTENSEN and LINDA JONES-CLOUGH Animation Camera Operator: (Chuck Jones Unit) TED C. BELLIMER Overseas Animation Production Services by PANNONIA FILM COMPANY (Budapest, Hungary) Animation Directors: (Budapest Studio) JOZSEF GEMES and TIBOR HERNADI Animators: (Budapest Studio) ATILLA DARGAY and JOZSEF GEMES TIBOR HERNADI and JOZSEF NEPP Inbetweeners: (Budapest Studio) DORA KERESZTES and LIVIUSZ GYULAI Clean-Up Animators: (Budapest Studio) ZSOLT RICHLY and SANDOR REISENBUCHLER Trace & Paint and Rostrum Camera Services for "Budapest Studio" by: McMOUSER ANIMATION LONDON LTD. (Croydon, England - A Division of McMouser Animation Studios) Film Editing and Negative Cutting Services by: McMOUSER ANIMATION STUDIOS (South BancyVille, California - A BancyTOON Studios Company) McMOUSER ANIMATION LONDON LTD. (Croydon, England - A Division of McMouser Animation Studios) Featuring the Archival Instrumental Music Tracks courtesy of: JAMES HORNER (Music from "The Land Before Time" only) GEORGE BRUNS (Music from "Sleeping Beauty" and "The Sword in the Stone" and "101 Dalmatians") JOSEPH S. DUBIN (Music from "Cinderella" only) OLIVER WALLACE (Music from "Lady and the Tramp") Sound Effects Editing and ADR Dubbing Recorded at: BUENA VISTA SOUND SERVICES (Burbank, California - A Part of The Walt Disney Company) Sound Effects Editing and ADR Dubbing Re-Recorded at: WARNER BROS. STUDIO FACILITIES (Burbank, California) CinemaScope Camera Stand Engineering by: ACME TOOL AND MANUFACTURING (U.S.A. - as Acme Animation Camera Corp.) NEILSON-HORDELL (England - as Neilson-Hordell Animation Cameras LTD.) Principal Animation Supplies by: CARTOON COLOUR COMPANY INC. (Culver City, California, U.S.A. - as Cartoon Color Company Inc.) CHROMACOLOUR INTERNATIONAL (Alberta, Canada and Croydon, England - as Chroma Color) FABER-CASTELL U.S.A. (U.S.A. and Germany - as Faber-Castell Blackwing) ART COLOR PRODUCTS (Arleta, California, U.S.A.) Release Notes and Awards "The Plushies take California" was released theatrically during Late November 1995 by MGM/UA Communications and was released on VHS and Region 1 Laserdisc in 1996 by MGM/UA Home Video. This American-Hungarian traditionally-animated featurette won a "Silver Adrian"-winning tie in The 1995 South BancyVille Kids' Award for Best Animated Short Film with Disney's "Runaway Brain" and Aardman Animations' "Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave". It was also nominated for The 1995 Detroit Children's Award for Best Animated Short Film but ultimately lost to "Runaway Brain" and "Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave". "The Plushies take California" is currently released on Region 1 DVD and Blu-Ray Combo Pack in the United States of America and in Canada by its current media distributor, Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment and McMouser Filmworks Animation Home Video, on Tuesday, May 12th, 2015 after it was digitally remastered in 1080p High-Definition with the soundtracks remastered in 7.1 Digital Surround Sound and in 5.1 Digital Stereo Sound and it was also digitally restored in its original 2.35:1 CinemaScope widescreen aspect ratio. Starting on Summer 2016, "The Plushies take California" had returned to American/Canadian/British/Irish/Hungarian/French/Mexican/Argentinian/Spanish/Brazilian theaters everywhere, for the first time in Digital 3D and in IMAX 3D and but also in its original Glorious 2D format with the 10th Anniversary 35mm Standard/65mm Large Format 3D Reissue of Disney & PIXAR's "Cars" on Friday, June 10th, 2016 under reissue distribution guaranteed by Burbank, California-based "Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures" and British-Irish motion picture film studio dubbed "Goldcrest Films". However, In other international countries, the 24-minute traditionally-animated CinemaScope classic had returned to Czech/Finnish/Russian/Australian/German/Norwegian/New Zealand/Chinese/Japanese theaters with the 17th Anniversary "Special Extended Edition" international reissue of Warner Bros. Animation's "The Iron Giant" which already had its "Special Extended Edition" theatrical reissue in American-Canadian theaters (notice the "Special Extended Edition" of "The Iron Giant" already have new traditionally-animated scenes done by Ken Duncan's Pasadena, California studio dubbed "Duncan Studios") and "The Iron Giant" itself was created and directed by Brad Bird who later joined PIXAR Animation Studios in The 2000's to work on "The Incredibles" and "Ratatouille" and other of Brad Bird's very own batch of Disney & PIXAR favorites until Brad Bird had announce that he will end his Pixar career with "The Incredibles 2" as he makes his way back to his traditional animation career with Brad Bird's newest traditionally-animated feature-length project for Warner Bros. Animation known as "The Iron Giant 2". List of International Film Distribution Companies U.S.A./Canada/United Kingdom/Ireland/Hungary/France/Mexico/Spain/Argentina/Brazil - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and MGM/UA Communications (Original 1995 Theatrical Release) U.S.A./Canada/United Kingdom/Ireland/Hungary/France/Mexico/Spain/Argentina/Brazil - MGM/UA Home Video (Original 1996 Pan-and-Scan VHS/Letterbox Widescreen Laserdisc Release) Finland/Australia/New Zealand/China/Japan/Russia/Germany/Czech Republic - Warner Bros. Family Entertainment (Original 1996 International Theatrical Release) Finland/Australia/New Zealand/China/Japan/Russia/Germany/Czech Republic - Warner Home Video (Original 1997 International VHS/DVD/Laserdisc Release and Current 2010 International DVD/Blu-Ray Release) Hungary - BudapestFilm (Original 1996 Hungarian Theatrical Release) U.S.A./Canada - BancyTOON Studios Home Entertainment (Original 2000-2014 Letterbox Widescreen VHS/Widescreen DVD Release) United Kingdom/Ireland - Walt Disney Home Video (Original 1999-2004 Pan-and-Scan VHS/Letterbox Widescreen DVD Release) Hungary - Mokép (Original 1996-2000 Hungarian Pan-and-Scan VHS/Letterbox Widescreen Laserdisc Release, 2001-2004 Hungarian Pan-and-Scan VHS/Letterbox Widescreen DVD Release, 2005-2013 Hungarian Widescreen DVD Release) U.S.A./Canada/United Kingdom/Ireland/Hungary/France/Mexico/Spain/Argentina/Brazil - McMouser Filmworks Animation Home Video (Original 2000-2014 Pan-and-Scan VHS/Widescreen DVD Release and Current 2015 DVD/Blu-Ray Release with the original picture quality digitally remastered in 1080p HD, in 7.1 Digital Surround Sound and in its original 2.35:1 CinemaScope widescreen aspect ratio) U.S.A./Canada/United Kingdom/Ireland/Hungary/France/Mexico/Spain/Argentina/Brazil - Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment (Current 2015 DVD/Blu-Ray Release with the original picture digitally remastered in 1080p HD, in 7.1 Digital Surround Sound and in its Original 2.35:1 CinemaScope widescreen aspect ratio) Title Names in Many Languages U.S.A. and Canada - "The Plushies take California" Finland - "Pehmolelut ja niiden suuri liikkuva päivä" (Translated in ENGLISH - "The Plushies and Their Big Moving Day" United Kingdom and Ireland - "The Plushies and Their Big Moving Day" (NOTE: Alternate British Title Name) France - "Le jour du déménagement pour les garçons de la souris en peluche" (NOTE: Translated in ENGLISH as "Moving Day for The Plush Mouse Boys") Germany - "Die Plüschmaus Jungen und Freunde nehmen California" (NOTE: Translated in ENGLISH as "The Plush Mouse Boys and Friends take California") Hungary - "A plüss egerek és barátai menni Kaliforniában" (NOTE: Translated in ENGLISH as "The Plush Mice and Pals go to California") Russia - "Плюшевых мышей и их большой день переезда" (a.k.a. "Plyushevykh myshey i ikh bol'shoy den' pereyezda" - NOTE: Translated in ENGLISH as "The Plush Mice and Their Big Moving Day") Australia and New Zealand - "The Plushies' Big Move" (NOTE: Alternate Australian Title Name) Category:Fanfic "McMouser Animation Studios" Films Category:Fanfic Bancy Cartoons Category:Content from The BancyTOON Universe Category:Fanfic "McMouser Filmworks Animation" Cartoons